Fawn's leapord cub
by kjobird
Summary: Fawn makes a tight friendship with a predator


Fawn's leopard cub

It was bathing day for the animals of pixie hollow. Fawn was supposed to do the bunnies, squirrels, and chipmunks that day. As she went through the forest with the comb and shampoo, she saw the animals hiding in a log. " What's wrong? " she asked the squirrel. " There is a predator here" Fawn asked the chipmunk "can you describe it? " He told her it had claws, and was playing with a butterfly, he knew it had spots but didn't know what color since he was colorblind. Fawn knew it was a cat, but she had never seen one with spots since Cat's don't live in pixie hollow. She told the animals to stay in the log. She was going to go meet the Cat.

She searched the whole hollow. Ironically no fairy was hiding. Apparently they didn't know about it or it didn't care for the fairies. She decided not to tell, so she wouldn't cause a commotion.

At last she heard a growl. She looked around and up hidden in a tree, was a wildcat cub of some type. The cub flinched then growled at her, " Easy girl, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm fawn and I am an animal fairy, so I can understand you" The cub sniffed her and pulled her in and licked her giving her a kiss. " Listen" fawn said, "I know your nature is to eat meat, and we have a lot of bunnies, birds, skunks, chipmunks and squirrels here. But the thing is they are a big part of pixie hollow, so I must ask you not to eat or play with them. I will find you something else to eat." The leopard purred in agreement. Fawn said, " I think you and me will be great friends, but lets wait a day to introduce you to my friends. " Do you have a family? " The leopard moaned a sad moan. The cub lost her mom in a fire last week. Well, said fawn, I'm going to give you a name. She paced and thought of a name. At last she came up with one. " I'm going to call you, Zeena." She purred loud as a motor. " Hey what kind of cat are you?" the cub said, " I'm a leopard.

She hid her in a large tree in the forest and visited Zeena everyday. She trained her as if she were a puppy. She taught her to sit, chase yarn, lie down, and come. She even got her to like Fruit instead of meat. The next day she said, " Zeena, I think you are ready to meet the rest of my friends".

Her way of sending mail was to get some birds to deliver the messages. She wrote on 5 leaves, " Meet me by the hickory tree in the autumn woods, but come alone and don't tell anyone about it. It's a secret love fawn" The birds flew off and searched for the fairies. The first one dropped one to vidia, who was making whirl winds. Then another went to iridessa, who was making rainbows. Another one went to Rosetta while she was training sproutlings. Silvermist got one when she was putting dewdrops on the spider webs. The last one went to tinker bell while she was inventing a machine that they could grind food for animals better with. All of them read the note and went to meet fawn.

" So what's up" said tinker bell. Fawn looked around and then said, " There is someone I want you to meet. You might think she is dangerous but I have trained her and she is actually quite loving. She will not hurt you so when you see her don't be afraid." " Well this can't be good" mumbled vidia. " She whistled and Zeena came down. " The girls just stood in shock and iridessa fainted. She regained consciousness in 5 seconds and pointed shaking saying, " Fawn, What is that?" Girls this is Zeena, and she is a leopard. I found her lost and she doesn't have a family. I'm keeping her here but we can't tell anyone else or queen clarion. She is going to stay in my secret place in the forest, and I will play with her at night. Iridessa fainted again and Silvermist splashed water to wake her up " Tink sighed and said " Fawn I'm not sure this is a good idea. She may be tame now but what about later". Fawn had to convince the girls. She turned to zeena and said, " Sit" and she sat. " Roll over" and she rolled over. Then she gave her a blueberry and she gobbled it up. Silvermist said" Awe she's so cute, she is like my fish friend bubbles, who likes to play fetch" Fawn breathed and whispered " so will you keep this secret" Alright said Rosetta " but be careful sugar".

Fawn and Zeena and the girls spent 2 weeks together. Zeena even gave Silvermist a ride on her back. However that night Zeena saw a glowing light coming from the queen's chamber, which attracted her from her tree toward the chambers.

Fawn and Iridessa went to the tree to check on Zeena one last time. They looked everywhere but could not find her. " AHHHHHH, ZEENA IS MISSING, WHO KNOWS WHAT SHE IS DOING" " calm down" said fawn I'm sure we will find her somewhere. So they started looking."

Meanwhile Zeena had followed the light into Queen Clarion's chamber and was chasing it like a house cat would a laser. The queen was heading down to brush her teeth, when she spotted Zeena. She was impressed on how calm she was, cause she had heard that cat's were quick tempered." A scout named Ben came in and tied up zeena and put a muzzle on her. " Thank you Ben" said the queen " but I don't want her harmed. But we should keep her here until we find an animal fairy. Take the muzzle off but keep the leash on and clip it onto my dresser." Then she called a messenger fairy named Vilo and asked " Vilo can you please get fawn. She is an animal talent and I need to ask her about this cat."

Fawn was still searching for her feline friend. Vilo spotted her and blew her messenger horn to get her attention. Fawn looked up as vilo flew down to her " Fawn, Queen Clarion wishes to see you". Fawn followed Vilo to the queen's chambers. "

They arrived and Vilo blew her horn and said " one moment please" She went to the queen and said " Fawn is outside" " thank you Vilo" said the queen gently. She motioned Fawn to come. " Fawn I need your animal expertness. Queen Clarion gestured to Zeena and said this Cat of some sort came into my chambers. I don't want to harm her, but I would like to know what type of Cat this is and why it is here. " Fawn looked at Zeena and sighed." Your highness, I can answer both right now" She took a deep breath and said, " She is a leopard. Her name is Zeena, and she is my friend. " Queen clarion looked shocked. " I found her in the forest, all alone. She has no family. She is a predator but I have trained her to eat fruit instead. Plus she knows how to sit, fetch, lie down and roll over". The queen looked over and shook her head and led Fawn over to talk to her in private. She said with a heavy heart. " I am impressed at how you trained her, she hasn't hurt any of the animals, and she is a great friend. But she doesn't belong here" Fawn stared and said " why she won't cause harm" the queen replied, " Fawn, she is a natural hunter, she will want to have her instinct back. Besides, when she grows she will be way to big to live with the other animals. It's not just the hollow I'm worried about; I'm worried about her to. She needs to be in her own environment, with her family". Fawn struggling not to cry said " But she doesn't have a family." The queen replied " then we will just have to find her one, Fawn, I know you love her but she would be happier in the jungle part of never land". Fawn sighed and said, " But since she is a predator, someone might hurt her" Queen clarion took and necklace and wrote, special leopard, a friend, do not harm. Then she put it on Zeena. " See " she told fawn, she is chasing that light, and she wants to hunt. Please for Zeena's good, take her back where she belongs. " Fawn led Zeena to the forest outside of pixie hollow, both with a heavy heart. Another female leopard said she would take Zeena in. Then they sighed and said goodbye.

3 years later

Things in pixie hollow were going smoothly. However Fawn still missed her friend Zeena. She figured that she was full grown by now and had completely forgot her. " Don't worry raindrop," said silvermist. " I know Zeena remembers you, you know why? because you took her in when everyone else would be scared, and then when it came that she would be happier where she is you let her go." Fawn hugged her and wept. " But Zeena was so good. I just can't say good-bye. " Vidia appeared and said " Why don't you go see her now?" " Your right" said Fawn " I'm going to do that right now. Will you girls come with me? " Well we do need to make sure she has extra protection" Tink said, " Count us in"

They were almost there when Fawn found a short cut. They got half way through it. Then they heard a shriek. Iridessa shook and said " what was that Fawn? " Fawn replied " I hate to say this, but I think that might be a hawk" " WHAT!" they screamed, " and we are in their territory and that is their guard hawk" The hawk swooped down and started chasing them. " Fawn get over here screamed vidia." Fawn shouted " I think I can calm him" " Vidia pulled fawn away saying " this is way out of an animal fairy's league, I don't even know how you trained that leopard, but I don't think that's going to work on this hawk" " Fly away! " screamed Iridessa. They flew back to the hollow and thought they were safe. Well at least that's what they thought.

The Hawk had followed them in and was now chasing all the fairies. Fawn tried to go and calm it but the queen flew to fawn know she wouldn't back down easy and called " Fawn, this is out of your hands, come down where you will be safe. " But when they got to the hiding hole they saw it was blocked . " we are doomed" said rosetta. They screamed in terror. The hawk was about to pick queen clarion up in its beak but instead it was knocked over by a big yellow cat with black spots.

The hawk got up and the leopard circled around it growling. Then Fawn saw the necklace on it. " GUYS IT'S ZEENA," she said, " She is helping us," she shouted to Zeena " Zeena don't kill it, chase it into the forest." The hawk kept trying to get the fairies until Zeena let out a loud growl. The hawk started flying and Zeena swiped at it with her claws. The hawk flew away in fear and Fawn flew over and embraced Zeena. " I missed you so much. You've gotten so big" Then Zeena whispered news in her ear. Fawn yelled in excitement to the girls " Guess what, Zeena has a cub now, and she named it, Samara" "well maybe they can be of use here after all, I think they be an excellent help to the scouts keeping the hawks out" " Thank you queen Clarion" Fawn said. " Zeena was now going to be part of pixie hollow


End file.
